


Time has come

by killerweasel



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone unexpected is chosen for an important mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time has come

Title: Time has come  
Fandom: Angel  
Characters: Lindsey McDonald, Cordelia Chase  
Word Count: 782  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings/Spoilers: AU after _Home_  
Summary: Someone unexpected is chosen for an important mission.

**Time has come**

It was too damn easy to get inside of the facility. You’d think that with as important as this woman was to the current CEO and with her condition, there would have been guards or something posted outside the door. I didn’t have to worry about him seeing me on camera, the ink in my skin took care of that, but people could still see me and I hoped that none of them knew about a former evil lawyer with a price on his head.

I didn’t want to be here at all, but there wasn’t any other choice. Waiting until the nurse left the room I slunk in and sat down next to the bed. She looked different from the last time I’d seen her. Having some kind of a higher power take over your body tended to do shit like that though.

None of this should have happened, it was unexpected, and even if Wolfram and Hart didn’t want to admit it, they were still reeling from the loss of their entire LA workforce. Sure, evil lawyers could always be replaced, but the ones that had been there before were the best of the best. These new guys didn’t even compare.

I glanced at my palm and sighed. “I have no idea if this is going to work or not.” Part of me wanted to just bolt from the room and keep right on running. I’d done it before, I could do it again. At the time though, the fate of the world wasn’t at stake, just my life. “A week ago, I was relaxing outside of a temple in Nepal. Great bunch of guys there, demon monks that know a wonderful tattooing technique that’ll help you vanish off the radar of higher powers.”

It had hurt like a son of a bitch and almost killed me in the process, but afterwards, I’d felt safe for the first time in years. “So I’m minding my own business, making like a cat and basking in the sun, when I feel something tug on my elbow. I damn near fell off the rock because I know that little girl wasn’t there before. She was the spitting image of my sister back when we were little, right down to the missing front tooth and the scar on her forehead.”

It had made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. “She giggled like she knew a secret before whispering to me that Angel had got into deep, deep trouble. That’s just the way she said it too, like a little kid would. And then she starts telling me this story about a boy that never should have existed, beasts, higher powers taking control of people, and general insanity. The more she talked, the more I didn’t want to know. By the time she finished, I had this massive knot in my stomach because I figured out exactly what she was.”

Running my fingers through my hair, I glanced up towards the ceiling. This was their damn mess; they should be the ones to fix it. The balance was all fucked up because of all those new Slayers. Evil could actually win for a change. And if it did, the world was screwed. “She told me they could make my contract go away if I helped. Think about that for a second. I’d really be free of that damn place. How in the hell could I turn it down?”

The skin on my palm was starting to burn and a tiny smile crossed my lips. “He’ll never know it was me. That’s probably a good thing because somehow I don’t think he’d like knowing I was the one to help bring you back.” I stood up and moved until I was right next to her bed. Then I reached out, placing my palm on her chest. “I hope you can save him, I really do. They think you’re the key to it all and maybe they’re right.”

A wave of magic more powerful than any human should possess passed through me and into her body. I watched her back arch off of the bed and the monitors attached to her skin went insane until they shattered. When it was over, I fell to the ground, breathing hard. Turning my hand over, I sucked in a breath when I saw the symbol burned into my flesh. It was their symbol and a sign that the deal had been fulfilled.

Getting to my feet, I made my way to the door and paused when I heard her gasp. Now a real smile spread across my face. “Good luck Cordelia, you’re going to need it.”


End file.
